halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iris (alternate reality game)
Master Chief's Visor The glyph on the master chiefs visor was not put there, that is the reflection of one of the many glyphs on the Ark. Take a look at wikipedia's article on this, is appears to be more up to date than our own. Apparently, the timer on the site has stopped at what are coordinates for Mt. Elgon, and AdjutantReflex may have edited something in to wikipedia's article on the mountain. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 00:03, 20 June 2007 (UTC) : I did a little parsing through the wikipedia page on Mt. Elgon, and I don't see any suspicious changes. There is probably somethimg important relating to the mountain -- too convenient -- but the connection doesn't seem to want to make itself visible yet. 68.199.6.138 05:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, maybe I'm a little retarted for doing this, but I noticed that there were a lot of double letters in the names of the SOTA founders/chairmen/whatever. (David George, and Aaron Elliott). So I searched the double letters on google in the order that they appear (dgealt), and the first result was a myspace account. I don't know a lot about myspace, and it's probably just a coincidence, but I did notice things on the profile about "I'm not quite human" and there were a couple of messages about bees, and one saying "all your base are belong to sparta..". I'm pretty sure it's not anything, but it might be interesting to check out? AdjutantReflex Symbol Those of you who have seen the Star Image on Server 05...does the symbol seem like a star map to you? Possibly charting the locations of the Halos? --Ghost 04:18, 21 June 2007 (UTC) PM me I agree with your map theory, but I don not think it point the location of the halo's but the ark. If you PM me with your Email, I'll send you a document proving my theory --Ryan926 02:08, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Flood Containment Control I had an epiphany, i guess you could say, about this image. Not really the numbers contained in it, just the picture itself. OK, notice the innermost cells or bacteria, whatever they may be, most likely the flood. Now think about the title of this image, Flood Containment Control. These "flood" molecules are being "contained" inside this ring, or HALO of other cells or material. This image could perhaps be the inspiration for the creation of the Halos, as they "contain" the flood. Keeping this in mind, the words on the image are in English, but this image came from a Forerunner artifact. Perhaps this is reinforcement of the Human-Forerunner connection, and as said before, the inspiration for the Halos. Sword I don't know if it is significant or anything, but on the unlocked server 1, after you click the glyph that makes the little video thing play, if you look carefully in the center of the device behind the video you will see what appears rather clearly to be a sword with hilt and handle on the top and blade extending vertically downward. This might be a reference (albeit passively) to cortana's lines in the trailer, etc. 68.199.6.138 05:18, 29 June 2007 (UTC) I definately saw a monitor as well. It was somewhere in the middle. AND AFRICA AR symbol/star map theory OK, i was bored the other night, once again, and i started doing some research on this. I was just reviewing the IRIS campaign's websites, and i figured i would see if anything had changed on the SOTA website. I was searching through it and i had an epiphany. On the "evidence" part of the page, there are pictures of old items that are considered to be given to us by an ancient civilization, and one of those pictures happens to have Stonehenge on it. I then remember that stonehenge's proposed use was astrological; a sort of observatory i guess. I then googled images of stonehenge, and came up with a picture of stonehenge at the summer solstice. Earlier on this month, i heard rumors that if the Transmission Log countdown timer had gone on as it had started out regularly, it would have ended at the Summer Solstice. The picture of stonehenge and the forerunner glyph are remarkably similar, and the picture of the star map is also a huge coincidence, possibly more. Be sure to speak if you have any other theories. Chirping Someone should do an analysis of server 01 (5) and see if anything else has changed, but more importantly, that chirping must mean something... so It is probably a good idea to deeply analyze everything that happens within the interval between chirps. Also, I was reading the thread on HBO, and they have come up with a possible connection between the apparant metadata in the data logs and simmilar things, and have attempted to break it down and they think it may be some reference to a location in australia. It just might be a reference to UNSC HIGHCOM, but I doubt it. 68.199.6.138 05:36, 30 June 2007 (UTC) July 5 I removed the July 5th section as it didn't follow the flow of the rest of the article. I think we should stick to only adding a new section when there are new iris-specific updates. Noting on the lack of updates doesn't count. (I've been reading some speculation, and I wouldn't be surprised if there is something later today -- july 7th -- although that is immaterial) ElFroCampeador 06:52, 7 July 2007 (UTC) :July 5 was one of a couple days that have been "hinted" as being significant, nonetheless nothing actually happened. And it isn't like a human employee of Bungie told us something might happen on the 5th, it was something the community inferred from the slide, which means it isn't necessarily true anyway. ElFroCampeador 13:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, though they have left us doing a lot of anticipating. This marketing campaign has been run incredibly poorly so far, it was launched and apparently forgotten for a few weeks here. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:12, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Well i re-added it after reformatting it and speaking to an admin about it and its got the okay off them. :::: I'' am an admin and I think it does not belong. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 15:44, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::::: Well ''I have changed it to conjecture now. As far as it can be speculated it is the only piece of news relating to Iris as things pertaining to Iris have appeared across several different websites including halo3.com, the SOTA site, the IP addresses and of course bungie.net ::::I agree with ED. So it has been removed once more. --Ghost 17:34, 7 July 2007 (UTC) 2nd 'server' Go to Halo3.com NOW if you haven't very recently. The second 'server' is 'pending!' Something's gonna happen...soon Poison headcrab 00:21, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Nice catch, Server 02 a.k.a Episode 02 is now unlocked and open to see. It is much the same in immediate appearance as its predecessor, however the information is very different ElFroCampeador 06:49, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Hey I read the last posted phone message and caught a very interesting part. "Man 1: And access? Woman 1: Enter the access code after our site Man 1: IP/3463 or something? (1 second pause) Woman 1: Yeah /5467k actually, should be operational anytime." I typed in Halo3.com and added 5467k halo3.com/5467k and it actually had a page. It is a map like google earth. Coincidence I dont think so. Dcooleo343 02:55, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :You're right. It is a google maps thing. It seems to be of some place in South Dakota (or thereabouts), I don't know where that might fit in the ARG. ElFroCampeador 03:06, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Apparently this map points to locations of gaming stores like Gamecrazy in the entire US. Normally this is just for places near you that will have Halo 3. But if you enter this access code that is probably the same one we dont know that is used for the phone messages it probably would open something new. Now we just need to find that code. Dcooleo343 03:11, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :I didn't think of that, good observations. ElFroCampeador TALK 04:31, 12 July 2007 (UTC) How to open the servers?203.218.34.120 Can anyone decipher this? On halo3.com/5467k, all of the stores have this description. KltfvbljclecwuqlYnmerwvqhrplavyjantz xtmespdtsttgyseviBceyntfvvatrwzgwwub olwifmvbgcztatsVwxbxexiwgzswnfepVtkn njzgdctpwvhKgefqcekqvqyfbetxvhbgznhp rlavdecrqihJokstwcxahxxwitchsjrptaau nansTmbxwhihyfthAtlxIvsdbQtpaBjrVrss oDwc Does anybody wanna take a crack at this? One of things you download from the second server is a .wav file that sounds like a lot of garbled noise. But if you run it through a spectrogram program then you get in image that looks like this: http://www.picoodle.com/view.php?img=/9/8/24/f_719HzImagem_f7c4488.jpg&srv=img27 http://img27.picoodle.com/img/img27/9/8/24/t_719HzImagem_f7c4488.jpg Any body know what it means???Fibonacci162 23:07, 26 August 2007 (UTC) This may be a little late to say this but I became intrigued by this Iris thing (as I didn't play along when it was in progress) and started researching it. I visited all the servers and downloaded all the files. I ran the 713Hz.wav file from Server 2 through Spectrogram and got what people say is a melted or deformed clock. I was curious so instead of putting it through the linear filter, which is what creates the image of what looks like a melted clock. I put the file through the log filter (the other choice from linear) the sound file is actually a spectrogram image of the The Device image after the Spartan Laser in the concept art on halo3.com. The Device is actually the activator for the getting the IP link to Server 3. I read on here that some people actually played the 713Hz file and caused it to unlock. This causes me to believe that not only is the 713Hz wav file a clue as to where the next server was located for the ARG, but also the key to opening it as the people who merely tapped probably fooled the activation system into thinking it was the sound peaks from the 713Hz file. Here is a link to the image I got when switching types of filter in spectrogram: http://www.picoodle.com/view.php?img=/5/12/30/f_TheDeviceSem_f2a5c17.jpg&srv=img37 Here is a link to the unlock page for IP link to Server 3 hidden in The Device image on the halo 3 page: http://www.halo3.com/html/unlock.html P.S. First edit of wiki ever so if any of the formatting is incorrect feel free to edit as long as my name remains as credit. JamesRGurne 15:06, 30 December 2007 (UTC) SERVERS (EPISODES) opening dates They will open due to certain Moon phases, as discovered by 'NightmareRec0n' on Unfiction Forums. Basically... the servers open on the same time the Moon is in a certain position, and if you take the glyphs on the star images, they correspond to the date the servers opened. I hope everyone can see this and form their own opinion about it. Personally, I think this is true. We'll see. You can ckeck out all this info here. Linky: >>> Moon Phases Theory You guys can also check this site: >>> args.bungie.org - Timeline Thx, [[User:DeadGhost|'DeadGhost']]!! :That makes a good deal of sense, but I think you should hold off on adding that to the main article until there is more proof. Speculation isn't fit for the main article... thats what the discussion page is for. ElFroCampeador TALK 17:12, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Alright, I know. Sorry, then. It won't happen again. Promise. DeadGhost ::Agreed. --Ghost 17:23, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :::Pretty damn smart theory about the moon. :-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 17:37, 12 July 2007 (UTC) TRANSMISSION 061607 So what does the lines mean? Well the line about "To relive what the Halos have hoped to destroy" seems like it's talking about the flood. The line about "For two enemies now stand where before there was only one" could releate to the Covenant Civil War or the flood coming to Earth. The line "The fate we escaped, a fate you may relive" sounds like the Forerunners survived, and humans are close to dying. "The waves of the past would roll through once again" sounds like the second activation of the Halos. Then the line about "taking these keyes" could releate to the level The Key in the campaign. Just sometime to think about until Halo 3. 17:56 12 July 2007 :Well, look at this B.net theory (Duality, Singularity and Infinite). Take your time to understand it, and think deeply about the facts within it. Thx, [[User:DeadGhost|'DeadGhost']]!! The Flood, the Covenant and the Humans are all fighting each other. I think "For two enemies now stand where before there was only one" could be from any point of view. It could also have to do with the Master Chief and now the Arbiter RoguePROCESS ghost.713 This may have already come up but this part of the Adjutant reflex arc is printed on the side of the new Halo 3 Xbox 360, pictures are on bungie's website. Just thought if it was of interest? : the folks at HBO noted it as a curiosity, but its mostly up in the air as to what it means. The best guess is that it represents a node or some source location (where all this randomness is supposed to be coming from). ElFroCampeador TALK 15:26, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Server # 3! server nunber 3 is available for clicking at www.halo3.com! Todays date: 7-26-2007 This is how it all begins this is the same keeper of the flame whom posted the server 3 comment, go again to www.halo3.com, and go to "media" and click on "Iris," download the file. this is how it begins... The Device halo3.com/unlock.html It requires a mic. I have no clue what it does, but it must unlock the servers.-- darktrooper117 Very odd indeed, I wish I had a mic now. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' It took four minutes for people to figure out that you had to play 719hz.wav into it, and that unlocked Server 03--since I was going through my headphones it didn't work for me, and I realized that just by tapping your mic at the right tempo (speed) it would unlock it--it gave me this link: http://206.16.223.65/t34Q9w70, whic took me to Server 03. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 05:37, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Episode 4! Episode 4 is now open at Halo3.com Two text files, two images, and a video showing binary, DNA, and some interesting facts about the flood. Enjoy. He is right i took a biology class. those letters in that transcript A C T and G they are nucleic acids in DNA that stand for Adenine Cytosine Thymine Guanine In base pairing in DNA A MUST BOND TO T AND C MUST BOND TO G Oooh. Nice point. How can we decifer this further? Maybe Flood DNA? --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 23:52, 9 August 2007 (UTC) In the Dna structure code. There is a number pattern between each section of code I don't know if is significant though It starts at 1 then 61 then 121. heres a small sample 1 caattgggac ttagccccgg tcttcttatt aactaccact taaactatac atgcaagcat 61 ccacgaacca gtgagaacac cctacaaatc taatagataa atggagccga catcaggcac 121 atcaaacaca tagcccacga cgtctagccc agcctcaccc ccaagggcca cagcagtaac 181 caactttaaa ccataagcga aagctcgatt tagtcagagt aaaacagggg cggtcaacct 241 tcgtgccagc aaccgcggct taacaaaggc cccaagttaa caaaccaacg gcgtaaattg 301 tgactaggat cttatcctat acaattaagg tggatatagc ctcgtagcag tgataagctt 361 tacagtgcca caaacatcaa cataaaaatg accttaatca ccaagacata tcctacctca 421 cgaaagttga gaaacaaact gggatcagat accccactat gctcagccct taacaaaggc 481 tgtgccccaa acatatcacg cccgccagag aatttcgagc cacgcttaaa actcaaagga It just adds 60 each time.--- Zealot of law I knew Forerunners didn't create The Flood but now that the server says they could be extragalactic origin, ever since I saw the server 04 video and read it I've had this huge feeling that there is a bigger threat lying ahead in the halo universe, something.....darker.I think that most people (including me) never really thought about The Floods' true origin, the big question was always "Who are or was the Forerunner and why do they have connections with humanity?".I always thought The Flood evolved from some kind of microbe similar to malaria or plasmodium.--0nyx Sp1k3r 00:26, 12 August 2007 (UTC)BLARGH!!! Star Map Mystery Here's an overlaid map of 1-4 using filters Wow, odd isn't it? We have but one piece of the puzzle left. Starmap 5 may have something very interesting. here's 1-4 simply overlaid, showing most of the big map. Note the incease of stars around the centerpiece. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 22:30, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Hey I don't think I saw this on the board http://halo3.com/html/Halo_When_We_Two_Parted.html It was posted on the halo 3 insider page and I don't think I saw it one the page. I don't get it All the "episodes" are nothing but wierd spinny key things, can someone explain what they are to me or call a doctor and have him open my intellegence. --Lopez CODEWORD: Dirtbag Ceratain spots on the spinney things are clickable, and they open a file or play a movie. There's 5 clickable spots on each one. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 11:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Moon Phases I have a theory about the moon phases and the opening of the halo 3 severs. On xbox live, when one reaches the higher rankings when playing Halo 2, one gets a moon icon in pecific phases rather than a numaric rank. Perhapse Bungie has hidden the specific opening dates of the servers within the online play so that those who have the dedication to play Halo 2 enough to reach such high ranks are those who are worthy to know more about Halo 3 What do you think? -Scorched Terra Keep theories in the discussion board, please. -- User:Darktrooper117 Where? Help me please I've been around all the Iris Episodes since Server #1 opened. But what I don't know is where do people go to see if there's a new Episode going to be unlocked. I explain: Could someone please tell me in which web may I fond that keys to unlock the Servers? For example, let's say that Episode #5 opens the day August, 24 (it's an unknown date, I know). Then, where do people discover that there's a new Episode requesting 100 keys? Do people go to 206.16.223.61 every day until one day it starts a new process? Or to halo3.com/unlock.html? I would like to be one of the first 100 to enter the keys, and receive MS package. Thx. Why is Earth so important? The Forerunners took great interest in our primitive world. Why? What is so special about our world, its lifeforms, or our race? Why would such an advanced civilization give a **** about us when the rest of the galaxy is being overrun by Flood? --- user:Darktrooper117 From the real world perspective, this is because the Halo game franchise is centered around us, humanity, and therefore Earth. However in-universe, I think it's linked to the Librarian's great interest in the human species. It is known that she/he was very excited by the discovery of the human race, glad to have indexed the primitive species. There is a page describing this, but I'm unable to find it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:40, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Now what? The final server has been opened. Anybody know what to do now? Any leads on where to go next. I am one of those that is being spoonfed this information and now I have no idea where to go for more info. Whole Transcripts does anyone know where i can find transcripts of all the videos? Yes, halopedia has some, but some of them are missing the hidden messages. We really should add them in for the ones missing them. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 01:54, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :I inserted the complete transcripts into their respective episode wikia entries. Aiakides 04:16, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, that was a help. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 20:30, 25 August 2007 (UTC) lockout? when you look at the background for server 5 it kinda looks like that dead end hallway on lockout exept more wide Is it just me? Could someone put up a picture of the Terminal thing from Server 5. My computer won't let me save the picture to view. It this just happening to me? Trooper117 00:12, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Adjutant Reflex lives? Apparently he made a new thread on Bungie.net but it was quickly removed, however someone was able to copy what it said. AdjutantReflex: 09.13.2007 10:22 PM PDT This vessel I have stolen is leaking A jar too small to hold an ocean I cracked it open it to bear me up Another soul snuffed to speed my passage Another life desiccated and scattered to the Grand Cycle I wish to say, just once and truly This was not a whim I shared Adjutant Reflex’s pain as it passed It knew who I was And why I came It knew that there was purpose to this And that a sacrifice had been forced upon it As it was on trillions past Another sacrifice comes But for whom? The answer lies very far from here Eleven days One hour Thirty eight minutes And untold light years Look for me in the dark Where he cannot find us However since the thread is gone no one knows for sure if this is realy what he said or if this is even real. What do you guys think? Link. --EliteSpartan My Talk ''Note: The topic starter was banned for posting spam on a different thread so it still possible he is telling the truth. Mendicant Bias In Iris, AR states that the AI that has commandered it's matrix is "Stronger" and is "More Powerful" and "More Intellegent. He is not who you think he is. And i am not sure of his intent." Adjutant means an Assistant to a Military Officer, and Reflex is an action without thought. This means AR was a Forerunner AI that assisted in the War against the flood. A file in Server 05 is partially titled "MB", hinting towards Mendicant Bias. MB is said to be an Ultimate AI with the same intent as AR, to assist the Forerunners against the Flood. AR could've been attacked and commandered by MB because he is "Stronger" "More Powerful" and "More Intellegent". The file in Server 05 also explains "You will find me in the Ark", and MB's matrix resides inside the Ark's terminals. I believe this points towards Mendicant Bias in Iris. 5748 PrimaryCipher 19:35, 14 October 2007 (UTC)